


In the end, they break his hearts

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Don't Travel Alone [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Companion sees the Doctor a little differently, but he loves them all just the same.<br/>(A look at the Doctor's relationships with his Companions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, they break his hearts

She looked at him like he was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

In reality, she was probably the best thing that could have happened to  _him_.

He’d been in a pretty lousy place when they’d met. He’d tried so hard to keep it from her, but she could tell. When they’d discussed it, she’d looked him in the eye and told him that it was alright for him to be hurting - he’d just lost everyone.

She showed him the wonders of the universe.

If it wasn’t for her, he mightn’t have thought to save Jack. He mightn’t have _met_  Jack. Sometimes he questioned if that was a good thing. The rest of the time, he knew that it was.

He “died” for her. Didn’t even think twice about it.

She was hesitant about the new him afterwards, but when it came down to it, he was still hers and she was still his.

And then it ended.

It ended because of a simple slip of the hand, and then she was gone. Lost to him forever. And he never even got to say… She knew, he knew she knew, but it was still hard to see her go.

Even after that, he got one more chance to tell her. To say good-bye, to tell her how he felt.

In the moment, though, he looked at his Rose, his beautiful, wonderful Rose, and couldn’t say it. And then he lost his chance.

—

He looked at him and saw a savior.

Rose had brought them together, and for a while - not nearly a long enough while - they’d been a team.

He saved his life the day that they met.

They kept on saving each other, until one day he couldn’t.

He gave up his life to save theirs, and was repaid by being abandoned.

But still he waited for him.

He didn’t deserve the faith he put in him. Didn’t deserve the love he gave to him. That didn’t stop him believing in him, though. And certainly didn’t stop him loving him.

Even after that horrible, terrible year, they had each other.

They’d  _always_  have each other.

His Jack, his loyal, loving Jack, would never give up on him. He’d always be there. They had years and years ahead to figure it all out.

—

She looked at him like he was amazing. Which, it could be argued, he kind of was.

She did so much for him.

He barely even noticed.

She saved his life.

He took her for granted.

He didn’t mean to, but it wasn’t until she’d gone that he realized how much she’d done for him.

She understood - really, she did. He’d just lost his darling Rose, and it hit him harder than he tried to let on. She saw through it, though. And she tried her best to help him.

More than that, she saved the world. Saved him again. And did it without his help, or the help of any other alien or alien tech.

But after that, she walked away. She knew her limits. Knew that she had to get out and move on.

So again he lost his Companion. Unlike the others, though, his brilliant, dependable Martha left on her own, for her own good.

—

She looked at him and saw him for what he was.

She knew he was broken. She knew he needed to have someone there. She knew that he’d lost everything.

Despite all of this, she loved him. She was the best friend he could have asked for.

She was there for him in a way none of the others could be, because unlike the last few, she wasn’t in love with him.

He showed her the wonders of the universe.

They saved worlds.

They did  _so much good_.

And then it all shattered.

For one shining moment, his imperfect, important Donna was the most important person in the universe. 

And then she forgot.

—

She looked at him and saw her childhood hero.

He hadn’t meant to show up at her house when he did. It was just a coincidence. 

But through that coincidence, he made one of the best friends he’d had in years.

He left again. And then he came back.

They had the most on-again-off-again Companionship he’d ever experienced, and that wouldn’t ever have really worked before.

She was good for him, just like all of the rest of them had been.

She brought her husband along for the ride. Until then, he ‘didn’t do domestic’. But something about these two was different.

A part of him hoped that he’d never have to lose them.

Of course, that would never work. 

That being said, he wasn’t expecting to lose them like this.

And in one moment, his world crashed down around him again. His clever, imaginative Amelia was gone.

—

He looked at him and knew how dangerous he really was.

He’d grown up with Amy’s stories of a raggedy man who appeared in her backyard, but never really believed them.

Then one day, he’d shown up and roped them into his crazy life.

He left.

He came back.

As soon as he’d found out he was real, there was an instant feeling of ‘second best’ that he’d never expected.

That went away, though. Because he saw him for what he was - broken and dangerous as much as brilliant and wonderful.

They grew close - closer than he ever expected.

There was a certain domesticity to their crazy lives that couldn’t really be described.

It was the only kind of domesticity that would ever really suit them.

But all too soon, it was ripped away from them.

And like all too many before him, his fantastic, funny, gorgeous Rory was taken away.

—

She looked at him and fell in love.

Her parents were his Companions.

They’d all met out of order.

She’d been raised to murder him. Instead, she married him.

He knew from the day that they met how she died.

She wasn’t afraid of dying, though.

The idea that hurt her most was that one day he’d look her in the eye and not know her.

What she didn’t know was that those two days would be one and the same.

That he’d lost his daring, darling River before he’d even known her.

—

She looked at him and found a friend.

They traveled together for years upon years.

Through everyone else, she was with him.

Even after he lost them all - Rose, and Jack, and Martha, and Donna, and Amy, and Rory, and River, and all of those before them - she was there.

She’d be with him ‘till the end.

And after all of that, she’d someday lose her broken genius, her thief, her Doctor.

Someday the last of the Time Lords would be gone, and then the last of the TARDISes would go, too.

But that was a long way off.

There was always more running to do.


End file.
